


Belonging(Sander sides hogwarts AU)

by Whiskit



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Friendship, Hogwarts AU, Human!Sides, Original Character(s), logan is ravenclaw, patton is hufflepuff, roman is gryffindor, some negative thinking, still read it, virgil is a hufflepuff, well that was kind of a spoiler I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskit/pseuds/Whiskit
Summary: Lmao hey I am alive!I didnt expect soo many notes and I am still surprised????why was I too late?Because I'm a lazy piece of shit.Thank you Pottermore for the description of the hufflepuff common room and how to enter therebtw,do you guys know your houses?Comment belowI have a surprise for you,I'm slytherin





	1. Chapter 1

"We are finally at Hogwarts,the greatest wizarding school of the entire world,that where magic begins.."

"Yeah...literally"

Roman looked at the squealing Patton next to him."Pat,please don't interrupt me again"And he continued talking dramatically and extra.

"We are finally here!And we are just a minutes away from finding which house we belong...I'm gryffindor,obviously"He winked at them.

''How could you be so sure?''Said Logan.

''Of course I am sure!I belong to where bravery belongs!''

''Yeah prince belongs in Gryfinndor,ROAR''

They all looked at Patton weirdly.

''Why...why did you do that''Logan asked

''You know,their sembol is lion so I..''

''Yeah I get that''Logan continued''I mean why did you make yourself look foolish?''

Patton didn't seemed to effected by it at all.''I am just so excited''

'''You are sir...a hufflepuff''Roman replied.

''Aw..that was exactly what I was thinking,I also love yellow''

Logan sighed and then he realized something.

''Virgil?You haven't said a word since we arrive here ,are you okay?''

Virgil shaked his head and scratched his neck like he always does when he was nervous about something.

''yeah I just..uh..I just don't know what am I doing here..''

''What do you mean?'Said Patton,looking sad.

''I just..what am I even doing here?Do I even belong in any of this?Until the letter came I thought I would be..squib or something..''

''Clearly you are not a squib so you belong in here.''Logan replied.

''I just...I don't know I guess...I have no idea which house I ''belong'' to''

''Bet its slytherin''

They all looked a bit surprised to what Roman just said.

''Why?''Virgil asked.

''Well,isn't it obvious?You are dark and edgy,I can sense your slytherin in here.You know all the troubled guys go to slytherin''

Patton gasped.''take that back Roman!''

''Its okay Pat''Virgil said.''I know I am 'troubled'what Romas says makes sense I guess..''

Before he could finish his sentence the headmistress announced that sorting will be happening now.

Virgil took a deep breath,Logan was trying to hide hiscuriousity,Patton was so excited and Romas was beyond confident.

.....

After a few minutes,it was their turn (All of their last name is sanders ok?ok)

''Patton Sanders''

Romas was disappointed that he wasn't called first.Patton smiled widely and placed himself on the seat.

No one had to wait long,as soon as the sorting hat was on his head,it announced''HUFFLEPUFF''

Patton looking even more excited than before,if it was even possible,headed towards to hufflepuff table whose students were clapping and welcoming him.

''I knew it''Logan adjusted his glasses

''It was obvious''Roman said.

''yeah,It didn't even hesitated''Virgil agreed.

''Alright,its my turn!...''Roman said.

''Logan Sanders!''

''Goddamn it!''

Logan looked at him and walked to the seat.

When the hat was on is head,he didn't say it so early like it did with Patton but after just a few seconds it announced ''RAVENCLAW''

Logan smirked to himself,knowing it would happen.

Virgil sighed it was either his or Roman's turn,he hoped..

''Roman Sanders''

Oh thank god.

''Finally''Roman said''Now watch the hat immediatly saying gryffindor!''

Roman walked to the seat.When the hat was on his head,he expected him to say it already but instead the hat was thinking.

''Well,we don't see people like you here everyday''The hat spoke to him in his mind.

''What do you mean?We both already know where I belong in!''Roman replied to it in his head.

''Maybe..maybe not..didn't you think about it though?''

''Of course I did,sort me to gryffindor already!''

''Gryffindor huh?Are you sure about that?Because something magical tells me that you'd do well in slytherin''

''What,No,I am not..''

''So you don't see yourself as ambitious,cunning?''

''well..but..''

''I See..''

''Dont put me in there!''

''Well,don't worry,I see other important traits in you as well.''

''GRYFFINDOR!''it finally announced.

Everyone was clapping but Roman was not as sure of himself as before but he smiled regardless,hoping the others didn't see his awkwardness.

Unfortunately they did.Patton,Logan and Virgil looked at him curiously.

It was now Virgil's turn.

Virgil tried to calm down his breathing.

''Virgil Sanders!''

Shit.

He hesitately walked to the seat and as the hat was on his head he felt like his heart stopped for a second.

The hat didn't say anything.

'Alright,the letter was a false alarm,I must be a squib or even worse,now I need to go away from here with my embarrasment'Virgil thought to himself.

''hey just relax here,boy,if you are here,you are definitely belong in somewhere in here''

Virgil jumped to its noise in his head.Then he felt a bit more relaxed.He remembered what Roman said,even though he didn't want this,he needed to accept his fate.

''Just put me in slytherin and let this disaster end already''He whispered to it in his head.

''Slytherin?,what makes you think that?Are you ambitious?''

''um..''well he never thought of that''No but..I belong there,I guess,everyone tells me I am.''

''I am not sure about that,how can you be a slytherin with no ambition?I think we need to consider other choices...how about ravenclaw,you seem intelligent?''

''No,I don't solve problems..I just worry about them...''

''Gryffindor?''

''Bravery is the last thing I have.''

Virgil could swear that the sorting hat smiled when he continued.''what about hufflepuff?''

''What?You think I am nice and friendly?''

''Don't you wish for loyalty,kindness and friendliness though?''

''I..what do you mean?''

''You underestimate yourself a lot,kid''

''I don't belon..'''

''HUFFLEPUFF!''

What?Seriously?..how?


	2. entering the common room and new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao hey I am alive!I didnt expect soo many notes and I am still surprised????  
> why was I too late?Because I'm a lazy piece of shit.
> 
> Thank you Pottermore for the description of the hufflepuff common room and how to enter there
> 
> btw,do you guys know your houses?Comment below
> 
> I have a surprise for you,I'm slytherin

Virgil never thought he was worthy of being magical,he never believed his letter would come....but there was even more unbelievable things appearently...

''HUFFLEPUFF''

What...h-how?

He didn't realized he said that out loud but fortunately he was so quiet that nobody heard him.

The school started clapping him.He felt his nervousness kick in.He gulped and looked around to see his friends.

Roman and Logic was looking shocked..well especially Roman.He told Virgil ''troubled'' but Virgil was sorted to the less troubled house ever.

'Did that just really happened'he thought to himself.

''HEYY VIRGIL COME HERE!''

Virgil saw Patton waving him excitedly in Hufflepuff table.

He hesitantly started to walk to the table,ignoring people that was looking at him.

''YAY,WE ARE HOUSE BUDDIES!''Virgil felt Patton's hands surroundering him,hugging him.

He faked a smile for Patton''Y..Yeah,Hello bud''

''I am so glad you are here''Patton said after letting Virgil go''To be honest,I didn't see that coming,but I'm so SO happy that you were chosen here!I am pretty sure we''ll love our houses,ı heard that our common room is yellow!I am sure its so cozy and bright and...''

Virgil didn't listen to the rest,he was busy thinking.

Out of all people,why him,why people like him was chosen to this house?Yeah,other houses didn't fit him either but hufflepuff...he didn't even think about it.He heard that this house was all about kindness,friendliness and so...he had none of these traits..

''Oh hello''A boy who looks older than him smiled at him and Patton.He was blond and had dark green eyes.''Welcome to the hufflepuff house!I am sure you'll like it''He offered his hand to greet them.Patton willingly accepted his offer.After Patton said his name to him,boy turned to Virgil and did the same thing.Virgil hesitated

The boy looked at him,not a smiling but confused look on his face.

''Virgil,his name is Virgil''Said Patton,noticing Virgil's nervousness.

''Y..yeah''

Virgil definitely didnt want them to hate him already.

The boy smiled again''Nice to meet you guys,I am Alec,third year here''

''Nice to meet you too!''Patton said.

\----

''Since the sorting ceremony is over,its about time to eat our delicious breakfast,enjoy your meal,everybody!''

\-----

They met other hufflepuff boys named Jason,Max and a girl named Zoey.They were all first years like them.Jason had short black hair and a normal but friendly look on his face,while Max was the opposite of him with his curly orange hair and his energetic attitude,not like Pattons energy but more like ''I am a pranker and I just wanna have fun''energy.And Zoey was tall and had long auburn hair,she was beautiful it wouldn't be a surprise if so many people had a crush on her.

''So yeah when I got the letter,I may or may not have been running around the house while shouting 'Magic!Here I come!' ''

''thats so cool,we are finally here!''

''I know right?I have been waiting for this moment since I found out that I am a wizard''

''Aw,I am so glad to meet you guys,l like you already!''

Virgil couldn't listen to their converstation because he couldn't help but think about how he got there.He looked around the hall to see the other.

Logan was in his ravenclaw table,talking to the others,more likely just answering questions about himself instead of starting the converstation.He met Virgil's gaze.Virgil couldn't quite tell what was Logan thinking but then Logan adjusted his glasses and smiled slighly at him.Virgil relaxed a little bit and smiled back.

Then he looked for Roman.  
He wished he didn't

Romas was looking at him with full...rage,but why?Virgil hold his breath for a moment.Roman continued looking at him,then his look became softer and he smiled at Virgil.Virgil became even more confused.

\------

When the breakfast time ended,heads of house informed people to go to their house's common rooms.

When it was their turn,somebody called all the first year hufflepuffs.

''All the first years,please follow me''Said a girl with short dirty blonde hair.Based on her badge on her hufflepuff robes ,Virgil guessed that she was the prefect of their house.Virgil was expecting her to smile like other hufflepuffs do but she was looking quite serious about her job.

They followed her,they walked through the carridor in the castle and next to the kitchen they saw a yellow entrance door and on the right side next to it they saw a pile of large barrels.The prefect walked through the barrels and tapped on a barrel a few times in a certain rhythm,then the door opened.  
  
They headed inside and saw a cozy,round,low-ceilinged room,reminding a badger's sett.With plants and flowers in the room,they were small,round windows showing the grass outside,making the room look sunny and bright.All of the sudden light made Virgil to cover his eyes with his hands and caused him to hiss-a weird habbit of his-A few people looked at him awkwardly causing him to become even more anxious.

Patton was smiling and looking around the common room with wonder in his eyes.He smiled to Virgil ''Virge,this is even better than I thought!''Virgil just shrugged.

The prefect turned to the students and started talking.

''Welcome to the Hufflepuff common room,everyone.By now this place will be like second home to you.I think you already realized that outside of this room I tapped some barrels with a specific rhythm.It was a rhytmin of our house founder,Helga Hufflepuff.To enter the common room you must tap the barrels in that specific rhythm',but make a small mistake and you'll see yourselves covered in vinegar.'She pointed to  two round doors.''These are the boys and girls dermitory,only go to the actual dormitory for you,please.After I stop talking you can start exploring if you want''

Virgil looked around and thought of how this room is way too different from his own room in his home.His room was dark and filled with posters of the bands he likes,but here is hufflepuff common room,bright and sunny.

He got one more reason to doubt all of this.

His thoughts get interrupted when he heard the prefect talking again.

 

''But before I let you go,I wanna talk about some things,about a misunderstanding thing that especially first years like you to misunderstand.That thing is our house,hufflepuff can get underrated sometimes.With all the other house's bravery,ambition,intelligences and stuff our house's values are unfortunely underrated.Kindness,fairness,loyality and tolerance,why are they so important?Well,let me tell you why.Because all the other house's students are chosen for some specific thing.On the other hand,our house is not looking for some ''special''student.We are all unique in our different ways,what we actually want is to create a place for everyone to feel welcomed.Remember that all of this doesnt mean we can't be smart,brave and determined,its just that they are more important things in life'''

 

'Well it was a good talk but it still doesnt explain why im here''Virgil thought to himself.

 

The prefect serious look finally turned into a friendly hufflepuff look''Well,now that we sorted this out,you're all allowed to discover!''

\-----------------

After checking out their dorms-which was furnished with comfortable wooden bedsteads, all covered in patchwork quilts,Virgil,Patton,Jason and Max was gonna stay at there-they came back to the main room and sat down on the yellow couches.

 

''This place is not bad''Said Max''I can't wait to see what mess can I do here''

Zoey heard him and frowned''Don't you even dare''

''Why?It would be fun''

''Why aren't you in gryffindor,you have some of its students' careless and reckless behaviour'''

Max shrugged''I don't know,ask the hat....the sorting thing can be stupid sometimes''

''tell me about it''

All of them turned to Virgil who said that,he felt himself uncomfortable,Patton looked kind of sad.

''Are you okay,Virgil?You seem stressed''

The 3rd year they met at the table,Alec,observed him and asked with some kind of worry in his eyes

''Uh yeah,yeah I'm okay,just,being new here and all''Virgil answered,looking at his yellow and black tie he just wore(well at least it has black in it,right?')

''Okay...just remember that we are here whenever you need to talk''

''Excuse me guys''Patton suddenly said.''Can I borrow Virgil for a minute,he's just nervous about being new here and thats it''He smiled and got up.

\---------------

''Kiddo..are...''

''No,I am not ok,stop asking the questions you already know the answers to!''

''I know...I meant to ask if you were having an attack...''

''I,no...maybe?I-I dont know''

They were alone in their dorm,Virgil was glad that Patton saved him from here but he would be more glad if he just disappeared from here.

''Wanna talk about it?''

''...What?''

''Wanna talk about whats bothering you?Venting someone can make you relax sometimes''

Don't get Virgil wrong,he cared about Patton,really.He was always there if he needed help,he would never judge him,however Virgil sometimes hoped that he would just.shut.up.

Virgil answered him with a sigh.Patton was silently waiting.

''I dont wanna talk about it Patton''

Patton looked kind of disappointed but he smiled slightly in order to help Virgil relax a bit.''Okay,but remember that I'm always there''He walked to hug him.Virgil frowned but stayed here nonetheless,he wouldn't disappoint Patton again.

\-------------------------

Classes would start tomorrow.Everybody was sleeping.Except Virgil.He was just listening to voices.

 

**You don't belong here**

 

**It was a mistake**

 

**You are worthless**

**Why are you even here?**

 

**You are not friendly**

 

**You are not a good person**

 

**You are not loving nor deserve love**

 

**All of this was a mistake**

 

**You are a mistake**

 


End file.
